Boston, MA Summary
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. It is classified as a stub, and categories require improvement. from http://media.nara.gov/9-11/MFR/t-0148-911MFR-00071.pdf MEMORANDUM FOR THE RECORD Event: Boston, Massachusetts Summary Date: 02/02/2004 Special access issues: none Prepared by: Quinn John Tamm, Jr. Team number: lA The first confirmed arrival into Boston, MA by any of the 9-11 hijackers was a trip by Mohammed Atta to Boston on 06/27/2001. Atta flew to Boston from the Ft. Lauderdale Airport on Delta Airlines' Flight 2598. Atta sat in seat 7A, window in the coach section. The aircraft was a .315N-NY -280350-21340 Atta flew from Boston to San Francisco, CA on United Airlines' Flight 161 on 06/28/2001. The flight departed at 9:05 am. Atta sat in seat 2B, an aisle seat in the first class cabin. The aircraft was a . The flight arrived in San Francisco at 11:45 am Pacific Coast Time. Atta then traveled to Las Vegas, NV. Prior to leaving on the United Airlines' flight from Boston's Logan Airport, Atta purchased two pairs of sunglasses at the Sunglass Hut in the terminal.315N-NY -280350-302-16863 Atta remained in Las Vegas, NY until 07/01/2001 . On 07/01/2001 at 5:59 am Atta departed Las Vegas on UA Flight 2700 for Denver, Colorado. He sat in seat 1C, aisle in first class. The aircraft was a . The flight arrived in Denver at 8:42 am, Mountain Time (Las Vegas is in the Pacific time zone). At 10:57 am Atta departed Denver on UA Flight 1220. He sat in 2C, aisle in first class. The aircraft was a . The flight arrived in Boston at approximately 4:30 pm Eastern time. The ticket for travel was purchased with the VISA debit card shared by Atta and al-Shehhi. The total cost was $1,164.00.3 315N-NY-280350-LV-3299 Atta checked into the Holiday Inn Express at 69 Boston Street, Boston, MA. This motel is located immediately off Interstate 93, the Fitzgerald Expressway, approximately five miles from Logan Airport. Atta was scheduled to immediately depart to New York's JFK airport, after arriving in Boston, but chose to remain until 07/02/2001. Atta checked out of the Holiday Inn Express on the morning of 07/02/2001.315N-NY -280350-302-49714 Atta flew to JFK on Delta Airlines' Flight 6181. Waleed al-Sheri flew from Ft. Lauderdale, FL to Boston, MA on 07/30/2001 on Delta Airlines Flight 2462. The cost of the ticket is $226.75. (SunTrust Bank statement) It is not reported where al-Sheri stayed the night of 07/30/2001. On 07/31/2001 he flew from Boston to San Francisco, CA on American Airlines (AA) Flight 195 at 9:00 am. He sat in seat 3B, aisle in first class. The aircraft was a . He arrived in San Francisco at 10:15 Pacific Time. He listed Marwan al-Shehhi's cell telephone as his contact number5 No other information was developed about al-Sheri's whereabouts in Boston, MA. Al-Sheri returned from San Francisco, CA on 08/0112001 via Las Vegas, NY to Miami, FL. Al-Sheri was a hijacker on American Airlines' Flight 11 on 09/11/2001. Waleed al-Sheri and his brother Wail al-Sheri arrive in Boston, MA on 09/05/2001. They flew Delta Airlines' Flight 2462 from Ft. Lauderdale, FL. The flight departed at noon and arrived in Boston, MA at 3:20 pm.6 Wail al-Sheri rented a Mitsubishi Mirage from Alamo Rent a Car at Boston's Logan Airport. The vehicle was acquired at 4:33 pm. They drove to the Park Inn at 160 Boylston Avenue, Newtown, MA. This motel also does business as the Swiss Chalet.' Waleed al-Sheri and Wail al- Sheri checked into the motel and are assigned room 433. This motel is 10 miles from Logan Airport. Waleed al-Sheri flew from Ft. Lauderdale, FL to Boston, MA on 07/30/2001 on Delta Airlines Flight 2462. The cost of the ticket is $226.75. (SunTrust Bank statement) It is not reported where al-Sheri stayed the night of 07/30/2001. On 07/3112001 he flew from Boston to San Francisco, CA on American Airlines (AA) Flight 195 at 9:00 am. He sat in seat 3B, aisle in first class. The aircraft was a . He arrived in San Francisco at 10:15 Pacific Time. He listed Marwan al-Shehhi's cell telephone as his contact number' No other information was developed about al-Sheri's whereabouts in Boston, MA. Al-Sheri returned from San Francisco, CA on 08/01/2001 via Las Vegas, NY to Miami, FL. Al-Sheri was a hijacker on American Airlines' Flight 11 on 09/11/2001. On 09/06/2001, at noon, Sattam al-Suqami and Abdul Aziz al-Omari take Delta Airlines' Flight 2462 from Ft. Lauderdale, FL to Boston, MA. The aircraft keeps the same schedule as the day before and arrives a 3:20 pm.8 The two are most probably picked up at the airport by Waleed and Wail al-Sheri. Al-Omari checked into the Park Inn at 5:43 pm and listed as his motor vehicle, the Mitsubishi rented by Waleed al-Sheri. Al-Suqami and al-Omari are assigned room 225.9 These are the hijackers, who along with Mohammed Atta hijack American Airlines' Flight 11. On 09/07/2001, Hamza al-Ghamdi and Ahmed al-Ghamdi take American Trans Air Flight (ATA) 188 from Ft. Lauderdale, FL to Atlanta, GA.10 The al-Ghamdis transfer to ATA Flight 284 to Boston, MA. They arrive at Boston's Logan airport at 3:20 pm. 11 They travel by taxi cab to the Charles Hotel, 1 Bennett Street, Cambridge, MA. The hotel is approximately 6 miles from Logan Airport. Hamza al-Ghamdi does not have a major credit card and is required to make a $300.00cash deposit. (Serial 302-12992) Hamza al- Ghamdi is accompanied by his brother Ahmed. 12 The hotel is located immediately behind Harvard University's John F. Kennedy School of Govemment. 5 31S-N-NY -280350-DL-2245 631S-N-NY-280350-21340 7 315N-NY -280350-BS349 8 31SN-NY -280350-302-6189 931SN-NY-280350-302-72183 10 315N-NY -280350-302-14676 11 Ibid. 12 315N-NY -280350-302-23436 2 3 Either Hamza al-Ghamdi or Ahmed al-Ghamdi place a telephone call to the cell telephone of Marwan al-Shehhi from a pay telephone in front of the Charles Hotel. The call lasted for 5 minutes. 13 Al-Omari and al-Suqami employ the services of two prostitutes from the "Sweet Temptations" escort service. 14 Telephone calls are made from the room of al-Omari and al-Suqami (225) to the escort service. Subsequent interviews of the "escorts" determined that they "serviced two Arab "gentlemen" on 09/07/2001 at the Park Inn. One prostitute, when shown an ATM surveillance photograph of al-Suqami states that he is, "very familiar." The second prostitute identifies al-Omari as a possible customer.f Hamza al-Ghamdi calls Marwan al-Shehhi's cell telephone from the room telephone at the Charles Hotel in Cambridge, MA on 09/08/2001, twice. He uses a calling card with an 800 access number. The first call lasts for 13 seconds and the second call for 1 minute and 6 seconds. Either Hamza or Ahmed also calls the Inn at Harvard University. It is assumed that the two are looking for a cheaper room rate. 16 The al-Ghamdis check out of the Charles Hotel and are refunded $71.32. The front desk clerk specifically recalls the transaction because Hamza al-Ghamdi complains about the Massachusetts sales tax. A taxi cab driver advised that he drives the al-Ghamdis to several other hotels and motels for a period of 45 minutes between 8:00 am and 9:00 am. The taxi cab driver then returns them to the Charles Hotel. 17 At 9:26 am Hamza al- Ghamdi attempts to withdraw money from an ATM in the lobby of the Charles Hotel, but is unsuccessful. IS The al-Ghamdis decide to move across the Charles River to the Days Hotel at 1234 Soldiers' Field Road, in the Brighton section of Boston. They check in at 12:53 pm, and are assigned room 241.19 A call is placed from room 241 at the Days Hotel, Brighton, to Marwan al-Shehhi's cell telephone at 2:48 pm. A call is then placed to the Milner Hotel in downtown Boston. 20Fayez Banihammad and Mohand al-Sheri would check into this hotel later on 09108/2001. On 09108/2001, al-Omari travels to Boston's Logan Airport to the American Airlines ticket counter. Al-Omari claims that he has lost his ticket, which was originally mailed to him in Florida. He completes a form for a lost "paper" ticket and is re-issued a new ticket. Al-Omari actually completes a form that claims that American Airlines had not mailed the ticket to him, therefore avoiding the $100.00 charge for replacing the lost ticket. Al-Omari is told that he will have to return the followingday for the replacement ticket. 21 13315N-NY -280350-MM-4035 & BS-5600 14315N-NY-280350-302-11667 15315N-NY -280350-302-21690 16Op cites. BS-5600 17 315N-NY -280350-302-34617 18315N-NY-280350-BS-5 19315N-NY-280350-302-34617 & 12992 20Op cites. BS-5600 21315N-NY-280350-302-19106 4 On 09/08/2001, Fayez Abu Dhabi Banihammad and Mohand aI-Sheri fly on ATA Flight 188 from Ft. Lauderdale, FL to Atlanta, GA. They transfer to ATA Flight 284 and continue on to Boston, MA. These are the same ATA flights used by Hamza al-Ghamdi and Ahmed al-Ghamdi on 09 107/2001.22 Banihammad and al-Sheri travel by a limousine service, known as Back Bay Coach, to the Milner Hotel at 78 Charles Street, South. This location is approximately 4.5 miles from the airport, and within one and one half city blocks of the Boston Common and Public Garden.r' Banihammad and aI-Sheri check into the hotel at 8:55 pm,and are assigned to room 408. The limousine driver positively identifies the two hijackers from a photographic lineup. 24 The driver reports that Banihammad receives a cell telephone call while in the limousine. A review of the telephone records of the Days Hotel in Brighton determines that a call is placed from the al-Ghamdis' room 241 at the Days Hotel, to the cell telephone of Banihammad, during the time Banihammad and Mohand aI-Sheri were traveling from Boston's Logan airport to the Milner Hotel.25 (Serial 3233) Banihammad uses his cell telephone to call the cell telephone of Marwan al-Shehhi after checking into the Milner Hotel.26 The key card for the room occupied by Waleed and Wail al-Sheri is used to enter the room or another door at the Park Inn at 12:47 am, 12:05 pm, 3:00 pm and 3:25 pm on 09/08/2001.27 On 09/09/2001 at 8:42 am Fayez Banihammad rents a Blue 2001 Hyundai Accent from Dollar Rent a Car, 26 Park Plaza, Boston, MA. This rental agency is one and one half blocks from the Milner Hotel. He lists his address on the rental document as 401 Greenward, apartment A204, Del Ray Beach, FL, and uses the name Fayez Rashid Ahmed.28 09/09/2001, at 4:09 pm, Ahmed al-Ghamdi uses his Dime Savings Bank debit card to make a purchase at the Star Market, 370 Western Avenue in the Brighton neighborhood of Boston. AI-Ghamdi purchases a $10.00 telephone card, salad bar and juice.i" This business is behind the Days Hotel. 30 22315N-NY -280350-BS-5860 23315N-NY -280350-302-11549 24315N-NY -280350-302-11654 25315N-NY -280350-3233 26 Op cites. MM-4035 27315N-NY-280350-1A32171 28315N-NY -280350-302-6101 29 315N-NY -280350-302-37684 30 Commission staff investigation 5 On 09/09/2001, at 4:29 pm, a call is placed from the room of Hamza al-Ghamdi and Ahmed al-Ghamdi to International Interlink. Thereafter calls are placed at 7: 15 pm, 9:31 pm, 10:02 rm and 10:04 pm to telephone number 011971505515173 in the United Arab Emirates.3 Subsequent investigation by the FBI determined that this telephone number was controlled by Mustafa Ahmed.Y On 09/09/2001 Abdul Aziz al-Omari returned to Logan Airport, and the American Airlines counter to pick up his replacement ticket for American Airlines Flight 11. It is not known how al-Omari traveled to the airport on this date, or on 09/08/2001.33 However, since Waleed and Wail ai-Sheri are detected at Logan Airport at 5:29 pm attempting to transfer funds via TRAVEL X to the United Arab Emirates; it may be assumed that the al-Sheris drove al-Omari to the airport. Waleed al-Sheri wanted to send $5,000.00 at the TRA VELX, a money remitter and business support operation. The money was to be transferred via Western Union. The intended recipient was Mustafa Ahmed. The transaction was denied because Waleed ai-Sheri lacked proper identification. Waleed al-Sheri is not aware at the time of the transaction that the transfer of funds failed. 34 Marwan al-Shehhi flew from Ft. Lauderdale, FL to Boston, MA on Delta Airlines Flight 2462 on 09/09/2001. He sat in seat 15F, coach class in the middle. The flight arrived in Boston at 3:20 pm. Al-Shehhi calls Mohammed Atta's cell telephone at 3:44 from a pay telephone at the Delta baggage claim area.35 At approximately the same time, al-Shehhi's cell telephone was called from the Days Hotel in the Brighton section of Boston." The call lasts for just three seconds. Mohammed Atta departs from Baltimore/Washington International Airport on US Airways Flight 2927 for Boston, on 09/09/2001.37 He arrives in Boston at 5:05 pm. At 6:08 pm he rents a blue Nissan Altima from the airport facility of Alamo Rent a Car.38 Since al-Shehhi called Atta from Logan Airport it may be assumed that they met at the airport and left together in the rented Nissan. Waleed and Wail al-Sheri are also at the airport, during this same period of time but Atta is seen with al-Shehhi.39 Atta receives an incoming call on his cell telephone from room 408 at the Milner Hotel which is occupied by Banihammad and Mohand ai-Sheri. 40 Both Atta and al-Shehhi are then observed attempting to enter room 408 at the Milner Hotel. A security guard describes Atta and al-Shehhi; stating that al-Shehhi is carrying a laptop computer bag. The security guard tells al-Shehhi that he must get his own room." Surveillance video from the lobby 31315N-NY-280350-BS-352 32315N-NY-280350-15407 33315N-NY-280350-302-19106 34315N-NY-208350-15407 35315N-NY-280350-21340 36Op cites. MM-4035 37315N-NY-280350-1532 38 315N-NY -280350-302-16597 39 315N-NY -280350-302-5029 4°315N-NY-280350-MM-6659 41Op cites. 302-5029 of the Milner Hotel also confirms that Atta enters the hotel. 42 The security guard reports that Atta and al-Shehhi leave the Milner Hotel, at approximately 8:00 pm. Al-Shehhi returned to the. Milner Hotel at 8:30 pm. 43 On 09/09/2001, at 7:49 pm, Sattam al-Suqami, driving the white Mitsubishi that was rented by Waleed al-Sheri, conducts an ATM transaction at a drive up ATM in Needham, MA. The bank is 4 miles from the Park Inn in Newton, MA, the motel that is the residence of al-Suqami and Waleed and Wail al-Sheri." Hamza al-Ghamdi is observed in the vehicle by the ATM surveillance camera. Hamza al-Ghamdi is at the Days Hotel in the Brighton section of Boston. The two motels are 5.4 miles apart." Several calls are placed from room 241 at the Park Inn to the Holiday Inn Express in the Dorchester section of Boston on this date. 46 Atta stayed at this motel on 07/01-02/2001.. 4 7 At 8:30 pm on 09/09/2001, al-Shehhi enters the lobby of the Milner Hotel accompanied by Mohand al-Sheri. Since Atta is not present, it may be assumed that he remained outside of the hotel in the rented Nissan. Al-Shehhi asks the desk clerk for the location of the nearest pay telephone and is told that there is a pay telephone at the Radisson Hotel, 200 Stuart Street, Boston. The Radisson Hotel is approximately 200 yards from the Milner Hotel. 48 Al-Shehhi makes a telephone call from the pay telephone at the Radisson Hotel at 8:45 pm.49 Al-Shehhi most probably driven by Atta, and accompanied by Mohand al-Sheri, travel to the Greyhound Bus Terminal, located adjacent to South Station, Boston's principal railroad station. He conducts a Western Union wire transfer of $5,400.00 to Mustafa "Ahmad" (Ahmed) in the United Arab Emirates. Al-Shehhi uses as his (al-Shehhi's) address, 3389 Sheridan Street, Hollywood, FL. This address is a private mail box facility, that al-Shehhi shared with Atta.5o Atta and al-Shehhi return to the Milner Hotel at 10:00 pm. Al-Shehhi rents a room for two at the Milner Hotel in his own name and pays cash. Al-Shehhi and Atta are assigned room 308. 51 The FBI agents review the surveillance videotapes for 09/09- 10/2004 from the Milner Hotel. Al-Shehhi is observed on the videotape on both 09/09/2004 and 09/1 0/2004 in the lobby of the Milner Hotel. 52 42 315N-NY -280350-302-37650 43 Op cites. 302-5029 44 Commission staff investigation 45315N-NY -280350-23474 46Op cites. BS-349 47315N-NY-280350-302-49714 48 Commission staff investigation 49 315N-NY -280350-302-6072 50 315N-NY -280350-302-28398 51 Op cites. 302-5029 52 315N-NY -280350-302-37650 6 On 09110/2001, at12:08 pm, the Hyundai rented by Banihammad receives a ticket for overtime meter at 75 South Charles Street, Boston. This parking meter is across the street from the Milner Hotel. On 09110/2001 al-Omari checks out of room 225, at 12:22 pm, at the Park Inn in Newton, MA. 53 Al-Suqami mostly likely, moves into room 433 with Waleed and Wail al-Sheri. Atta drove the blue Nissan from the Milner Hotel in Boston to pick up al- Omari, who had been staying with al-Suqami in room 225 of the Park Inn.54 Atta called the Park Inn the morning of 09/1 0/200 1. He made other calls from the hotel based on the cell site information derived from an examination of Atta's cell telephone records. Atta's cell telephone uses a cell site in Boston's Chinatown at the intersection of Stuart and Washington Streets and on Tremont Street; locations within two blocks of the hotel. When Atta and al-Omari leave Boston, Atta's cell telephone accesses cell sites in Holyoke Center, MA. and Cambridge,MA. This would indicate that Atta and al-Omari .are outside the city of Boston. 55 Based on a FBI interview of the housekeeper at the Days Hotel in Boston, Atta and al-Omari may have visited Hamza and Ahmed al-Ghamdi. The housekeeper advised that when she went to clean room 241 at 2:30 pm, she found Hamza al-Ghamdi and two other men in the room. The housekeeper noticed large amounts of water and body hair on the floor. Additionally, all body lotion provided for the room had been used. She further stated that a light silk cloth was placed over the pillows. 56 Immediately before this visit from the housekeeper, Hamza al-Ghamdi calls Western Union, from the telephone in room 241.57 On 09/10/2004 a telephone call is placed from room 433 at the Park Inn at 3:30 pm to the United Arab Emirates. This is the room occupied by Waleed and Wail al-Sheri. 58 The al-Sheris then leave the Park Inn in the Mitsubishi. Waleed al-Sheri's Mitsubishi rental car enters the garage at Logan Airport at 4:25 pm. At 5:05 it leaves the parking garage. 59 Wail al-Sheri conducts an ATM transaction at a Sunoco Gasoline Station located at 325 Boylston Avenue, Newton, MA. Waleed and Wail al-Sheri then return to Logan Airportat 6:55 pm, and enter the central parking garage. 60 They go to the offices ofTRA VELX, a money remitter associated with Western Union. Waleed aI-Sheri complained to the employee on duty that the transactions conducted on 09/09/2001 did not result in the transfer of funds to the United Arab Emirates. The TRA VELX employee told Waleed al-Sheri to call Western Union; providing an 800 telephone number for that purpose. Waleed al-Sheri returns to TRA VELX after a few minutes. At the same time a call is received from Western Union by the TRA VELX employee. The Western Union employee told the TRA VELX employee that it was required that al-Sheri provide proper 53315N-NY-280350-1AI1946 54315N-NY -280350-BS-16624 55Op cites. MM-4035 56315-280350-302-41640 57Op cites. BS-5600 58315N-NY-280350-302-1586 59315N-NY -280350-352 60 Ibid. 7 ./ identification to complete the money wire transfer. Using Wa1eed al-Sheri's Saudi Arabian passport as identification, TRA VELX transmitted the money through Western Union to Mustafa Ahmed in the United Arab Emirates. 61 Harnza al-Ghamdi uses his debit card at the Charles River Grille, the restaurant at the Days Hotel in Brighton at 6:36 pm. Thereafter, a balance inquiry is made on the same bank account at 7:31 pm.62 Atta and al-Omari check into the Comfort Inn, 90 Maine Mall Road, South Portland, ME, at 5:43'pm. (Serial 302-11098) The motel is approximately 118 miles from the Park Inn in Newton, MA. The driving time is 1 hour and 50 minutes. They conduct an ATM transaction at the motel at 6: 18 pm, and go to a local Pizza Hut, 415 Maine Mall Road, South Portland, for dinner. Boxes from the Pizza Hut are recovered from the dumpster behind the Comfort Inn, on 0911112001.63 Atta calls al-Shehhis cell telephone from a pay telephone at the Pizza Hut at 8:32 pm.64 Atta makes a second call from a pay telephone at the Pizza Hut at 8:50 pm.65 Atta and al-Omari are videotaped by an ATM surveillance camera at the Jetport Gas and Convenience Store at 446 Western Avenue, South Portland. This occurs at 9: 16 pm.66 At 9:22 Atta and al-Omari purchase a 6 volt battery converter at a Wal-Mart, 451 Payne Road) Scarborough, ME. The Wal-Mart is a mile and three quarters from the Comfort Inn. 6 7 The first detected activity on 09/11/2001 is when Marwan al-Shehhi receives a call on his cell telephone from Ziad Jarrah at 5:01 am. The call lasted for one minute. 68 At 5:52 am on 09/1112001, Hamza al-Ghamdi and Ahmed al-Ghamdi checked out of the Days Hotel, in the Brighton section of Boston. The desk clerk noted the heavy scent of cologne on Hamza al-Ghamdi. Hamza al-Ghamdi had requested that the desk clerk at the Days Hotel contact a taxi cab.69 At 6:25 am a "Bay State" taxi cab driven by ~--..,.....-&;;-r.ic.k..e.d up Hamza and Ahmed al-Ghamdi and took them to Logan Airport, reports that he arrives at the airport at 6:45 am. He specifically rememb"'e-rs-t""e~a:re.;"becausethe al-Ghamdis only gave him a 15 cent tip.70 Harnza al- Ghamdi is observe((l'~:.rerminal C at 7: 15 am by a United Airlines employee." Atta and al-Omarichecked out of the Comfort Inn at 5:33 am, and pay for their room with Atta's Visa debit\~:~~d.72 The blue Nissan rented by Atta enters the Portland \. 61 315N-NY -280350-302-11542 62 315N-NY -2803S0-BS-1 0526 &46436 6331 SN-NY -280350-MM-1383 & 302-4119 643ISN-NY-2803S0-19095 65 315N-NY -2803S0- TEL-1482 663ISN-NY-280350-7441 67 31S-N-NY -280350-302-64615 68 Op cites. MM-4035 69 315N-NY -280350-2268 70 315N-NY -280350-302-24775 7J 315N -NY -280350-302-5493 72 315N -NY -2803S0-302-11 098 "9/11 Personal Privacy 8 9 Jetport Parking facility at 5:40 am." At 5:43 am Atta and al-Omari are observed by security cameras and a videotaping system at the US Airways Counter at the Jetport. 74 They check in for US Airways flight 5930, operated by Colgan Air, a contractor to US Airways. Atta checks two suitcases, one owned by al-Omari, at the US Airways counter.f They proceed immediately through security to board the aircraft, a Beechcraft 1900. Their suitcases are loaded on the aircraft to be check through to American Airlines Flight 11 and Los Angeles International Airport." Flight 5930 departed the Jetport in South Portland, ME at 6:00 am and arrives at Boston's Logan International Airport at 6:45 am.77 At 6:20 am on 09/1112001, Banihammad and Mohand al-Sheri check out of their room, number 408, at the Milner Hotel. Al-Shehhi checks out of room 308. All travel to Logan Airport in the blue Hyundai. By 6:52 am al-Shehhi, Banihammad and Mohand al- Sheri are at Logan Airport. The Hyundai is parked in the Central Parking Garage, on the second deck in row W.78 Banihammad's calling card 800-698-1174, and pin number 29027646437 is used at a pay telephone. There are three calls to the cell telephone of Mohammed Atta, concluding with a call at 6:54 am.79 Flight 5930 is parked at position A, adjacent to gate B9 at the US Airways commuter air facility. 80 This gate is located at the runway level of Terminal B. All other gates in Terminal B are located one level up on the main concourse. Arta and al-Omari would have to take the escalator or stairs to the main level to walk to gate 36, which was the departure gate for American Airlines Flight 11. Although designated as Terminal B, US Airways and American Airlines are actually in two separate and distinct buildings. 81(Atta and al-Omari would have left the US Airways building and walked through a parking garage to the American Airlines building. 82 . At 6:52 am Arta receives a call on he cell telephone from a pay telephone in Logan Airport's Terminal C. The call is from Banihammad or Mohand al-Sheri. This is the terminal utilized by United Airlines. Arta receives a second cell telephone call from a pay telephone in Terminal C at 6:54 am.83 Atta and al-Omari arrive on the American Airlines side of Terminal B and check in at the counter. They are issued board passes for Flight 11. Arta is assigned seat 8D and al-Omari is assigned seat 8G. Arta and al-Omari then pass through security a second 73 315N-NY-280350-302-11062 & BS-15885 74315N-NY -280350-302-37792 75Op cites. 302-19106 76315N-NY-280350-302-1114 77 Ibid. 78315n-ny-280350-302-61 0 1 79 315N-NY -280350-9756 80 Commission staff investigation 81 Ibid. 82 Ibid. 83 Op cites. TEL-1482 time, (they had first been screened through security in South Portland, ME) and proceed to gate 32 and Flight 11.84 Waleed al-Sheri' s Mitsubishi Mirage rental automobile entered the central parking garage of Logan Airport at 6:45 am. Wail al-Sheri is the driver and Waleed and Sattam al-Suqami are the passengers. A witness , who parks in adjacent parking place, observes the arrival of the three hijackers and describes them as "Palestinians.v'" (Serial 302-5957) All three go to the American Airlines counter in Terminal B. Al-Suqami checks one suitcase at 7:00 am and is assigned seat 10B.86 Waleed and Wail al-Sheri do not check any baggage and are assigned 2B and 2A respectively.V Waleed and Wail al- Sheri and al-Suqami board American Airlines Flight 11 at 7:30 am.88 At 7:45 am on 09/1112001, Atta and al-Omari board Flight 11. They are apparently the last passengers to board the aircraft. Atta requests that the gate agent call the ramp personnel to check ifhis luggage has been transferred from US Airways Express Flight 5930 to American Airlines Flight 11.89 The aircraft then backs away from the gate. Flight 11 took off from Logan Airport at 7:59 am. 90 At 8: 13 am Flight 11 is directed by air traffic control to climb to 35,000 feet and maintain that altitude. The flight crew does not acknowledge this transmission from Air Traffic Contro1.91 At 8: 18 am a call is received by the American Airlines Southeastern Reservations Center in Cary, North Carolina. Flight attendant Betty Ong is calling from Flight ll on the "reservations telephone." This telephone directly links American Airlines aircraft with the company's reservations centers. Ms. Ong identified herself to the reservations center employees answering the telephone as "flight attendant number 3." This designates a mid-cabin assignment in business class. She further stated that she was making the telephone call from "jump seat 3R," which is located at the rear of the coach class and the rear of the cabin. Ms. Ong stated that two other flight attendants had been stabbed and a passenger in first class had been killed. Ms. Ong said that the passengers had been forced to the rear of the cabin, because the hijackers had used some form of aerosol irritant, such as "Mace." Ms. Ong identifies al-Suqami as the hijacker who killed the passenger. AI-Su~ami is identified by his seat on the aircraft, lOB. The victim passenger was in seat 9B. 9 Flight attendant Madeline "Amy" Sweeny was also able to place a cell telephone call to the Flight Services Manager for American Airlines at Boston, Michael Woodward. Mrs. Sweeny told Mr. Woodward that Flight 11 had been hijacked, and described how the number 1 and number 5 flight attendants had been assaulted, by being stabbed. . 10 84315N-NY -2S0350-BS-2909 85315N-NY -2S0350-302-5957 86315N-NY-2S0350-7134 87Op cites. 302-19106 88Ibid. 89315N-NY -280350-302-7431 90315N-NY -2S0350-BS-2909 91315N-NY-2S0350-BS-11114 92 315N-NY-2S0350-CE-IOIS Mrs. Sweeny also reported the apparent death of a passenger in the business class section of the aircraft. Mrs. Sweeny also reports that the hijackers are of middle-eastern descent, and that they have been able to gain access to the cockpit. She stated that once the hijackers gain control of the cockpit the aircraft changed direction and began to descend rapidly. When asked if she could see where the aircraft was going, Mrs. Sweeny described the aircraft flying over buildings and water, finally exclaiming, "Oh my God, Oh my God," as Flight 11 struck the north tower of the World Trade Center." 11 9331SN-NY-2803S0-302-47851 references from http://media.nara.gov/9-11/MFR/t-0148-911MFR-00071.pdf Category:Content Category:Evidence